Daily Lives
by Izzy Dixon
Summary: Other than killing demons and hunting monsters, our three main hunter boys have pretty normal lives. With the help of a couple of my OCs, Sam, Dean and Castiel will face the normal aspects of life such as celebrating birthdays, grocery shopping, break ups, day jobs, and other things that make life normal. Chapter range in size so please don't get too upset please.


**I've had this idea since I did this oral presentation thing in my Japanese class which, coincidentally, had a character named Dean who was celebrating a birthday. So then this story was born. I do not know how often this story will be updated, but i'll try to get a chapter up between each chapter i post from my other story. **

**This is my first Supernatural fanfic so i hope it's not to bad. Please comment and/or fave if you feel. Thanks!**

**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters except River and Alexandria. **

"I told you we should have ridden with Sam," River sighs in annoyance as she and Castiel finally reach the nearly abandoned bus stop. "Either that or we all could have teleported with your angel mojo…"

Castiel shakes his head and stands beside the bench underneath the sign, glancing around cautiously as River sits beside him on the bench. "I told Sam we'd be coming by bus anyway," he starts as the blonde picks at her fingernails indifferently. "I wanted the full experience of human transportation."

River's cloudy green eyes narrow in bemusement as she lifts her attention to the standing angel. "Why the hell would you wanna do that?" she asks, tone barely hinting a mild questioning at the angel's reasons. "The last time I rode the bus I saw two lesbians going at it in the seat across from me."

This sparks concern in Cas's eyes and he turns to look down at River. "You're in high school," he comments.

"That's the reason I drive to school now," she states flatly, turning her attention back to her nails. An awkward silence settles over the two as they continue to wait for the bus. After about ten minutes, a sudden thought hits the green-eyed female and she lifts her head to Castiel again. "Are we even at the right stop?" she asks, making the angel's eyes squint in thought.

"I believe so," he responds distractedly. "Sam did say the buses are tricky to navigate."

"Do you know which bus he said to get on?" the female asks, a thin brow quirking up in curiosity.

Another moment of thoughtful silence before the man finally shakes his head. "I don't remember," he says, making his companion throw her arms up in exasperation.

"You mean we walked eighteen miles to a bus stop in the freezing cold for a bus that might not even be the right one?" the blonde sums quickly, pulling her arms in as a strong burst of cold air whips past. "You have got to be shitting me."

Once again, Castiel's eyebrows pull together in utter confusion at the girl's words. "Um…It is physically impossible for people to shit people," he starts, making River roll her eyes and slump on the bench in annoyance. "So I believe that means I can not shit you."

"It's a saying, Castiel," she retorts, glancing around as an older woman takes a seat on the opposite side of the bench. "And now we just lost our chance for you to zap us away," she grumbles, slumping further in the chair.

"Maybe we can ask her for directions," the black haired man suggests, making the girl raise another eyebrow. "She seems like she knows her away around."

"I thought it was women who like asking directions," she comments, feeling the back of her shirt lift and brush against the metal of the bench. River straightens and pulls her shirt back down before zipping up the thin black jacket that hugs her frame. "Gods it's freezing."

"You should have brought an actual coat," Castiel retorts, sending more glances around for the bus. He turns before River could respond and walks to stand in front of the old woman beside River, making her turn her head to look up to him. "Is this the bus to the Southland Mall in Hayward California?" he asks flatly, making River smirk in knowing of what's coming next.

"The Southland Mall?" the woman repeats, earning a confirmation nod from the angel. "I remember the first time I went to the Southland Mall."

"That's nice," Cas says. "But I only need directions."

"It was a nice summer day, much warmer than the weather where I came from," the woman continues as if she never heard the man speak in the first place. "Cause you see, I'm originally from Montana but I moved down here to get a better job and help raise my family. But they're all grown up now so I could move back anytime I want now."

Castiel nods once again. "But what does this have to do with the Southland Mall?" he asks.

"Right," she says, coming out of her dreamy state. "I was just asked out on a date by the high school hottie and all the girls were jealous of me-"

"I mean is this the bus to get there?" Castiel says, cutting the woman off before she could continue. "We're sort of in a hurry and we need to know if we can get there by taking this bus." The woman stares at the trench coated wonder as if he has two heads, extreme offence swirling in her eyes. The staring contest lasts a total of two minutes before Castiel breaks contact and sighs. "Continue..."

The old woman face pulls up into a wrinkly smile before patting the bench between her and River, making the blonde purse her lips in attempt to hide the smirk as the angel's discomfort. "As I was saying," she continues as the blue-eyed man sinks into the seat. "I was ecstatic when my date finally pulled up I almost didn't make it to the door. My legs were shaking and I couldn't seem to sit still as he climbed out and walked up to my door. I nearly fell when I went to answer it…"

Twenty minutes slide by slowly as the woman continues to reminisce on the days that have long since passed. River can barely hold back her enjoyment as Castiel hold his head in his hand to keep from nodding off. "That's how I got this scarf," the old woman concludes lifting an edge of the purple, orange and green scarf that is looped tightly around her neck as the bus approaches.

Cas jerks from his doze and turns to the woman once again. "That's nice," he says as the bus comes to a stop and passengers begin to exit at their stop. "But we really need to know if this is the right stop for the Southland Mall in Hayward California."

"Of course it is," the woman says, making River jump up and climb aboard as soon as the last person exits. "Third stop."

The angel mentally notes the information and nods once more at the woman as what he assumes to be her grandson approaches. "Thank you," he says hastily, standing and walking up the stairs.

River drops a few coins in the slot and moves down the isle, flattering slightly as the doors shut and the bus begins to move. The duo take the seats in the way back and plop down, both sighing in either content or annoyance when they hit the seat. "So," the blonde asks, finally allowing her smirk fully surface. "What do you think about asking for directions as a human?"

The black haired man sends an icy glare at the girl and rolls his eyes before turning to look out his window. "Now I understand why it's mainly women who ask for directions," he comments, making the smirk on River's face grow. "Old ladies talk a lot."

"Actually," the green-eyed huntress says around her smirk. "Men don't ask for directions because of man pride. It has nothing to do with old ladies. And women tend to tune out the unimportant parts of the conversation with the elderly, a trait we've developed and perfected since elementary school. We tune everything out then bring back the question at hand when we feel the story is over."

"But don't they know when you're tuning them out?" the black haired man asks, turning his attention back to the girl beside him. "Don't your facial expressions change?"

"Nope," River responds with a small shake of the head. "As I've said, we've been perfecting it since elementary school. We can be in a whole different universe and still look completely involved in your conversation."

Castiel's eyes lower to the ground between his feet for a moment before he addresses his traveling companion again. "That's amazing," he says in admiration. "You must teach me your ways one day."

River quirks her brows and snorts in amusement. "No way," she rejects, leaning fully against the back of her seat, making Castiel raise his eyebrows in confusion. "It takes years to master and it's not something I can just teach people, Castiel. It's either you know it or you don't. And that's the way the world is."

The girl redirects her attention out the window and Castiel stares at the back of her head for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should continue pursuing the conversation. In the end he decides it's not worth it and looks out his own window.

Half an hour later, the bus slows to a stop and the doors swing open. "This is us," the blonde girl says, pushing to her feet and starting down the isle, listening as Castiel follows a few feet behind. The two climb from the bus and step aside to allow people to move on and off the bus without issue. River, being the shortest one in their hunting group, stands on her toes in attempt to see over the sea of people in her way. "Do you see him?" she asks the angel beside her as he too scans the area for their unusually tall friend.

"Not yet," Castiel responds with a quick shake of the head.

"He shouldn't be that hard to find," the blonde says, dropping back to her normal level as not to bend the tops of he Converse. Another blast of cold air racks the female's body with shivers as she tucks her hands under her armpits to keep them warm. "Let's look for him inside," she offers as Castiel continues to look. "You know, where I won't freeze to death looking for a moose."

Castiel pauses a moment and flicks his attention to the green eyed girl beside him, noticing how her teeth chatter in attempt to stay warm. Being an angel, he is unaffected by the temperature or how low it gets, so everything feels normal to him. "Alright," Cas says with a small nod at the suggestion, taking an account on how badly River shakes. "We can go inside."

"Cas!" a familiar male voice calls, drawing both Castiel and River's awareness to the right. Sam waves an arm in the air in order to grab his friends' attention while using the other to cup his hand over his mouth. "River! Over here."

River lifts an arm in acknowledgment and she and Castiel start over. "Hey," she says, bouncing on the balls of her feet to keep warm. "Before we continue this lovely conversation, what say we go inside?"

Sam nods a few times before rubbing his hands together and putting them in his pockets. "Yeah," the taller Winchester says, words barely hitting the air before the female turns and walks toward the doors.

A blast of warm air greets the trio as they step through the glass doors of the mall, making River's lips twitch in unseen content. "This is nice," she comments as the men level with her. "Warm and it smells like food."

Sam pulls his hands out of his pockets and checks the time on his phone. "Yeah, well sorry kid," he starts. "But we can't stay too long. Dean's already pretty pissed that I left him to go interview the victim's family by himself."

River shrugs and unfolds her hands to rub them together for warmth. "Dean's gonna be fine," she states flatly, eyes scanning for any interesting stores. "Now, what are we gonna get him? I was thinking the basic things we know he likes. Pie, beer and porn. You two go buy the beer and the porn; I'll find a pie. We'll meet back here in an hour. Go."

The blonde takes one step forward before her arm is caught by the youngest Winchester and she stops in her tracks. "First of all," Sam starts. "We're not splitting up. You do know what happens in malls when teenage girls get separated from people right?"

The green eyed teen snorts in blank amusement before turning back to the men. "Sam, I am fully capable of taking care of myself. You and Castiel both know that. If anything bad should happen, hope that I don't kill the other guy."

"What if something…not human happens?" the younger brother asks, dropping his voice when a group of passersby pass by. "What are you gonna do then?"

"Find something sharp and hope for the best," River responds flatly. Sam rolls his eyes and River shakes his hand away. "I'll be fine…." Upon seeing the looming figure of a bitch face forming, River pauses, allowing her sentence to trail off unfinished. "Sam, don't," she warns, careful not to look the Winchester in the eyes. "I'm sixteen now. I don't need a babysitter." Her eyes flick back to the man and find his eyes still lock on her, making an uncomfortable feeling settle over the girl. Another moment of silence before an annoyed groan pushes past her lips. "Fine!" she sighs in aggravation, causing a triumphant smirk to pull on the corners of Sam's lips. "We'll stick together. But so help my if I have to hold the bag of porn…"

"You won't have to," the Winchester says, leading the trio towards an F.Y.E. store near the edge of the food court. "I'll do it. You just look for other things Dean might like."

Another snort of false amusement from River. "Yeah, cause I know him so well after only a month or two of living with you guys," she comments sarcastically as they step through the doorway of the store. "Yeah, I'm going to get him the best present ever."

Sam rolls his eyes at the girl's sarcasm but doesn't let the annoyance settle on his face as he speaks again. "Just take Cas and go look for some old rock tapes or something," he instructs. "Metallica, AC/DC, stuff like that."

The blonde nods a few times and sticks a thumb in the air. "Got it," she says, turning to the CD section and walking away. "Come on Castiel."

The angel tosses one more glance at Sam then turns and follows behind River, stopping when she slows down to browse. "Why do you call me Castiel when everyone calls me Cas?" he asks after a minute, making River's finger hover over a section in thought.

She shrugs and continues browsing after a moment, selecting a CD and reading the track list on the back. "Don't know you well enough," she replies, flipping back to the front to look at the cover image once again. "Do you think Dean will like this?" she asks, turning the CD to Castiel. "Or does he not like Guns'N'Roses?"

"We've been through enough for you to know me well," the angel replies, scanning the image while avoiding the question. "We've saved each other's life on more than one occasion."

"Why are you brining this up now?" she asks, annoyance seeping into the edges of her normally toneless voice. "It's not like it's unusual for me to call you Castiel instead of using a nickname like Sam and Dean do." She lowers the CD to her side and continues to browse. "You act like I'm offending you or something…"

"You aren't offending me," Castiel responds. "You just confuse me. Usually when someone saves another person's life, they automatically become life long friends, right?"

River shrugs and lifts another CD. "I guess," she responds. "But if it's like that then I'd have a lot more people trying to be my friend. And anyway, give it another week or two. I may be calling you Cas more than Sam and Dean." She holds the case to a Black Sabbath CD out to the angel. "Does Dean like these people?" A mildly confused look flashes across her face and River lowers the disc from Castiel's face. "Does Dean even have a CD player in his car?"

Sam approaches from behind Castiel nods at the CD. "Yes and yes," he responds, answering both questions in one swoop. "What's the other one?"

"Guns'N'Roses," the green eyed huntress replies, lifting her other arm to show Sam her selection. "Does he already have either of these?" she questions after lowering her arm again.

Sam shakes his head. "No." His arm lifts and he plucks the cases from the teen's hand, stacking them on top of a couple of magazines that make River purse her lips awkwardly. "Let's go," he says, turning to walk toward the checkout lane. "Dean may kill me if I keep his baby any longer." He turns and tosses the keys to River, before fishing out his wallet and standing in line. "Go warm it up," he instructs, taking his place behind a girl with a poster of a rapper.

River's arm snaps out and she salutes with the key. "Aye, aye, captain," she comments flatly, spinning around on a heel to walk out the door. "Come along, Castiel," she calls from a few feet away from the door. "We have still have stuff to do once we leave."

The trip to the cold world outside takes less time than cared for and River sighs, tightening the jacket around her body. "Gods it's cold," she mutters, sending puffs of cold air from her lips with each syllable. "Maybe I do need a thicker jacket…" Her eyes scan the seemingly endless rows of cars in the parking lot in attempt to find the impala, making her shaking intensify as time goes on.

"The car's that way," Castiel says, making River jump from his sudden appearance. "Left, near the back of the third row. Follow me."

With that, the angel brushes past and starts toward the car, leaving River behind for a moment as her brain processes what just happened. She starts jogging to level with the quick paced angel and slows once she levels with him, eyes scanning the rows for the car once again. Her gaze locks onto the back end of Dean's prized Baby and she quickens her pace slightly, reaching the car and unlocking the door in a mild haste. The teen slides into the driver's side and starts the engine, turning the heat on full blast and holding her purpling hands against the vents as soon as they come on. "I hate the cold air that comes out before the engine heats up," she comments to Castiel when he zaps silently into the car. "Makes me feel bad."

"Cold is just the absence of heat," the angel replies. "Meaning it doesn't really exist."

"Cold is cold," she says in retaliation, sending a glance to the dark haired man as the air heats up slightly. "Don't get all physiological on me now, Castiel."

A tap on the window causes both people in the car to jump and River pulls the gun from the back of her pants, taking aim at a very surprised Sam. "Whoa!" the taller Winchester says, holding his arms in front of him in defense. "It's me!" He waits until River replaces the gun before pulling the door open and allowing River room to exit. "When did you start carrying a gun?" he asks quietly, earning a shrug of mild indifference from the light haired girl.

"Ever since I needed to," she responds, opening the door to the backseat. "Which, coincidently, started when I started riding with you." The door shuts and Sam sighs, passing the F.Y.E. bag to Castiel before sliding in himself.

The impala pulls out and starts down the highway, warming the inside faster than the blonde anticipated. "It's so warm in here," she says, slipping out of her loosely tied combat boots and wiggling her toes. "I love it."

"Don't get used to it," Sam cautions, taking the exit ramp to the right. "We need to get out and get the beer and the pie."

An almost pained groan forces past River's lips as she lets her head hit the back of the seat. "But I don't wanna go inside," she nearly whines, making Sam's eyebrow quirk up in confusion. "It's cold outside."

"Huh," the longer haired brother says, glancing at the girl from the rear view mirror. "That's probably the most emotion you've ever shown in one go. I'm impressed."

"Can it, Sam," she grumbles, allowing her eyes to close for longer than a normal blink. "I'm staying in the car."

Sam shrugs in indifference. "If you want," he responds. "Cas is staying with you though."

The impala pulls to a stop in the parking lot of a family owned grocery store, parking near the back for a less likely chance that the other cars will hit it. "Doesn't he always," River huffs as Sam cuts the engine and leaves. Eight minutes later, River's eyes blink open once again and she leans forward, resting her chin in her hands with her elbows on her knees. "So," she says to the angel as she pokes her head in the space between the seats. "How've you been?"

"I have been good," he responds flatly making River nod slowly at the response. "I saw an interesting film about a pizza man and a babysitter a few nights ago. That was interesting."

River furrows her brows in concentration as she struggles to remember anything having to do with the two. "When?" she asks. "I don't remember anything like that."

"You were asleep that night," Castiel responds, making River nod again. "And I would hope you haven't seen that movie. It was very…. adult."

Once again, River's thin brows pull together in remembrance as she once again attempts to remember the name of the movie. "What are you-" The end of her sentence cuts off as a realization hits her and a slightly horrified look appears on her face. "You watched porn with me in the room?" she asks, voice teetering on the edge of blankness and a small panic attack.

"You were asleep," Cas repeats, turning as River flops back in her seat. "You in a deep sleep and I turned it on by accident. If I had any thoughts that you were going to wake up I would have turned it off."

"It's the concept, Castiel," she huffs, lifting her hands to cover her face with her hands. "Oh man… This explains the weird dreams I had that night…"

"What explains the weird dreams you had what night?" Sam asks as he slides into the car again, placing the eight pack of beer on the floor beside River's feet and setting the pie on the backseat. "What are you talking about?"

"The night you let Castiel watch porn while I was asleep in the room," the blonde sums quickly, letting her arms land in her lap limply. "God…the noises I heard in my sleep…"

"That was like a week ago!" Sam says, sticking the key back in the ignition as his phone rings. "And you we out cold, Riv. Nothing could have woke you up that night. Trust me, you were out till we came back home the next day." River attempts to respond but is cut off when the younger Winchester answers his phone. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you with my car?" Dean snaps not a second after the phone is answered. "It's been almost an hour and you said you'd take fifteen minutes. I'm freezing my ass off standing out here and I'm pretty sure the neighbors think I'm a freak for standing outside the same house for forty five minutes!"

"We're coming," Sam replies evenly, grabbing the F.Y.E. bag from Cas and handing it to River. "Hey, did you get anything from the victim's family?"

"It was nothing just like I said it would be," the older brother responds, shifting his weight to his other foot. "Just a normal death of old age. What's taking so long? A bit of grocery shopping doesn't take a friggin' hour."

"Uh…" The younger brother hesitates, glancing around the car for help in his lie. "River's sick," he finally responds, making River quirk a brow.

Dean's brow quirks in curiosity as well on the other end. "Really?" he questions suspiciously. "River's sick? She was fine this morning."

"Yeah," Sam replies. "Must have just happened. She's been coughing for the last fifteen minutes." The younger brother glances at River from the rearview, eyes telling her to play along. River, not wanting to blow the surprise, leans forward and coughs aggressively into her hands.

Dean makes a grossed out face at the sounds and holds the phone away from his ear. "Geez," he starts again once the coughing dies down. "It sounds like she's about to cough up a friggin' lung. Is she in my car?"

"We all are, Dean," San responds, holding a thumb up to River's coughing. "Me, River and Cas."

The disgusted face worsens on Dean's face. "Get her out!" the shorter brother nearly barks. "I don't want her germin' up my car."

"I'm dropping her and Cas off at the hotel before I get you," Sam assures. "Just hold on for a minute, kay?"

"Fine," Dean grunts in response. "But don't take another friggin' hour. And make sure to disinfect where the germy kid sat."

"Will do," the younger Winchester responds before he hangs up.

"What'd Dean say?" River asks once the phone is set aside.

"He told me to get you out of the car and disinfect where you sat," the longer haired brother relates, smiling lightly at River's eye roll.

"Remind me never to turn to Dean for help if I get sick," she mutters, leaning back into her seat and tucking her hands under her armpits again. "Really, the first thing he thinks about when I'm coughing is his car? Geez, I see how high I am on his priority list…"

"Calm down," Sam says, pulling into the parking lot of the motel they're staying. "He knows you'll get better, but if you infect our entire group we'll be useless until we get better."

River rolls her eyes and grabs the beer and the pies before opening the door. "If you say so," she says flatly as Cas appears beside her and takes the beer. "I think he just hates me."

"You two have had a rocky past," the black haired angel agrees as the blonde passes him the F.Y.E bag as well. "What with you nearly getting him killed that one time in Washington."

"That reaper was freaking huge," the girl defends, taking the motel key from Sam before starting toward their room. "You couldn't honestly expect me to stand still with that thing coming after me."

The door is opened and the angel listens as the impala drives away as he steps in the room and closes the door behind him. "Then why did you offer to be bait?" he asks while River sets the pies on the small table beside her.

"I didn't," she responds, taking the apple pie from the bag and opening the box it came in. "I was volunteered." She takes the pie and the pan out of the box and tosses the box in the trash, pulling out the candles Sam bought with the cake and tearing the package open. "Do you know where I put my lighter?" she asks as she jams a few into the pie. "I think I left it in bed, can you check?"

Castiel nods and sets the beer and other bag on the table beside the pie before turning to the bed. "Which one?" he asks, looking at the two beds in front of him.

"Um…" River starts, turning to look at the beds as well. "The one on the left," she instructs, pointing at the lump under the blanket. "I think that's it."

The angel nods once more and the lump disappears, the lighter appearing in his hands as he opens his palm to the girl. "Here you go," he says when River turns away.

"Thanks," she says, reaching behind her to pluck the Zippo from his hand. She lifts the metal to her ear and shakes, frowning at the small amount of fluid that swishes inside. "I need more fluid…" she mutters, flipping the top and sparking it to life. "I'll talk to Dean about it later," she says, snapping the top closed again and shoving the lighter in her back pocket. "For now," she continues, turning and flopping on the bed. "We chill until the boys get back."

The black haired man nods once again before looking around the room awkwardly, moving toward the other bed and sitting down after a minute of silence. The two stay in a comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes before the impala's engine is heard pulling into the parking lot.

"That's them," the green-eyed girl grunts, pushing herself to her feet and walking back to the table. She tears open the beer and sets all eight on the table around the pie before setting the CDs and magazines in front. She whips out her lighter and flips the top open, lighting the candles quickly and replacing the square in her pocket. "How does it look?" she asks the angel as the Winchester's voice becomes clear outside.

The angel raises an eyebrow quizzically as he looks at the table. "Like beer, porn, music and pie on a table," he responds, making River roll her eyes. "How is it supposed to look?"

River opens her mouth to respond but is cut off when the door opens. "All I'm saying is the next time you take my car without asking, the least you can do is hook me up with another ride," Dean complains as he steps through the threshold, eyes falling on the table not long after. "What's this?" he asks, pointing at the contents and looking at his brother.

"That, Dean, is your birthday," the younger Winchester replies, a small smile pulling his lips up.

"Happy birthday," River half cheers, throwing her arms in the air as the shorter brother turns to examine the contents once more. Castiel stays silent and River's faint smile falls as she elbows him in the ribs roughly.

"What?" the angel asks, earning a dumbass look from the teen. "Oh! Right." He turns back to the older brother with traces of a smile on his face. "Happy birthday Dean." River throws her arms up again at the words and Castiel takes it as a reason to throw his arms up as well.

Dean remains silent. After a minute and a half, River rolls her eyes and drops her arms once again. "Are you gonna say anything or what?" she asks in mild annoyance. "Cause if not, we can take all this stuff back…"

"No, no," Dean replies, holding a hand up as a smile tugs his lips up. "You don't have to. I just…. forgot it was my birthday."

"How do you do that?" River asks with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, it comes every year right?"

"Yeah, but we never sit down and actually celebrate it anymore," the younger Winchester says as Dean lifts one of the magazines and his smile widens.

"The newest addition of Busty Asian Beauties!" he cheers, lifting the other magazine as well. "And last months Playboy!"

River's lips purse awkwardly again as her eyes accidentally land on the image on the back cover. "I hope you enjoy them," she says, locking her eyes on the pie. "Just…not when I'm in the area. Asleep or not…"

"Guns'N'Roses!" Dean says, as he picks up the CD case. "I haven't heard these guys in years."

"River picked it out for you," Sam comments as his brother reads the track list on the back.

The older brother's eyes land on the smallest member of the group and smiles. "Thanks kid," he says, making River nod in acknowledgement. "You know, if you keep this up, you won't actually be that bad to hang around."

River nods again. "Castiel helped," she says, nudging the angel with her elbow again. "Though he wasn't much help…" She manages the closest thing she can that actually resembles a smile before raising her arms again. "But hell, it's the thought that counts right? Now make a wish and blow out your candles so we can eat this sucker."

Dean chuckles and steps forward, leaning into the table as the blonde steps aside, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and blowing a small stream of air that extinguishes the flames. The angel and the teen clap as Dean straightens and Sam claps his hands together once. "Who has a knife?" he asks, turning slightly as River pulls her pocketknife and holds it out to him. Sam tilts his head awkwardly and accepts the knife. "Ok then. Let's eat."

"I get the biggest slice!" Dean exclaims, throwing his arm in the air.

River snorts in mild amusement. "We'll just give you half the pie and call it good," she says, making Dean shrug in approval. "Exactly. Now," she extends an arm with her open palm facing the sky. "Pie me."

**PS. i know it's not Dean's birthday, but i wanted to get it up before i forgot about it. **


End file.
